Cαи уσυ кєєρ α ѕєςяєт?
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Un secreto más para Finn no marcará la diferencia." Si alguien tenía la culpa de ese desastre, definitivamente debía de ser del único agente que no había asistido.::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de la franquicia de **Cars/Planes me pertenece; la portada menos y la canción de base (?) tampoco uvu7; ¡sin fines de lucro~!**

 ** _Hey!_ ¡Dejo este pequeño OneShot —de momento— para iniciar la temporada de regalos diarios! _O un intento de ello, al menos... Muchos documentos abiertos y la inspiración sigue/hace lo que quiere 9/9..._**

 **Ideado randommente ayer x'D gracias a mi amada Darling que sugirió el cutie pairing~ _y al obvio crush que los directores tienen por Siddeley_ —que es más fuerte que el mío, creo xD—, alguna bobería así debía de salir tras el absurdo headcanon que... es tan malvado como divertido, y es muy fácil de deducir por qué (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; post-Cars2 y situado canónicamente en Planes2, con mínimos spoilers de lo importante sucedido ahí (?). _Con el OoC ya soy causa perdida, so... sigue presente BD._**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 ** _C an you keep a secret?_**

* * *

 _«_ _Your secret's safe and no one has to know,  
I'm your getaway and a little bit more than you can take.  
I can make everything feel so damn good_ _.»_

* * *

 _ **I**_ _ncómodo._

Por más de que ya llevasen dos o tres años trabajando juntos —claro, _relativamente_ hablando—, esa era la primera misión oficial que llevaban a cabo juntos, _sin Finn McMissile de por medio_ … y el ambiente no podía definirse más que con el término de «tenso»; así resultaba tanto para el encargado del jet privado como para la analista involucrados forzosamente por falta de tiempo. El disimulo se hacía pasar por formal indiferencia en la mayoría de tiempo, y eso estuvo bien durante la mitad del tiempo. Holley lograba relajarse antes de llegar al destino mientras Siddeley aprovechaba la ausencia de su jefe para darse _el lujo_ de jugar alguna carrera, volando _irresponsablemente_ bajo por algo de adrenalina extra (de la que la otra chica tampoco se quejó en algún momento).

— _Ahm…_

Sin embargo, una vez arribados hacia el hotel y con todos los procedimientos y recibimientos pseudo-normales en orden, el piloto volteó a ver a la espía que haría de su acompañante durante la velada, siempre cuidando la coartada de la misión asignada. _Por obvias razones_ no había logrado hablar con ella —cosa que, en parte, agradecía en silencio— pero, estando frente al opulento hotel, se veía casi obligado a empezar con esa tarea de una vez, fuese por bienestar propio o por no quedar mal con su asociación _y, por ende, con Finn también._

Entraron con naturalidad, _quizá demasiada_ , mas nada se vio fuera de lugar conforme avanzaban dentro de la cabaña. A pesar de todos los detalles y brillos en la decoración, sólo muy pocos de los hospedados mostraban genuino interés en ello; el resto charlaba entre sí cuando no se acumulaban alrededor del escuadrón contra incendios en busca de hacerse una foto con un sujeto presentado como _Cropslinger_ frente a todos.

— ¿Sí, Sid? —preguntó al reaccionar, concentrándose únicamente en él al alzar la vista. Sonriendo de forma tan inocente, hasta para su propio compañero resultó sorprendente tal detalle…

Por lo mismo, parpadeó con desconcierto hasta que su mente llegó a un buen pretexto medianamente evasivo.

—Sólo iba a preguntarte si estabas bien con todo esto —se excusó, manteniendo una mano sobre su nuca y la vista puesta oportunamente en alguna de las demás parejas en el salón principal del hotel—. Después de todo, es una simple investigación. Siempre podrías quedarte como una civil más y...

— ¿Dejarle todo el trabajo a uno de los V.I.P. de Piston Peak? —cortó al detenerse, cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada. Antes de poder asentir o de notar las señales de alarma por estar comportándose _como un idiota_ , continuó sin más —. Gracias, pero hasta una novata _como yo_ puede con eso, si eso te preocupaba...

Notándola indignada cuando volvió a retomar el paso que cruzaba por el centro —si su tono no había sido lo suficientemente claro, el fuerte resonar de sus tacones sobre la madera lo era—, Siddeley resopló ligeramente. Tras acomodarse los lentes al apretarse el puente de la nariz, no tuvo más opción que alcanzarla de prisa para solucionar ese estúpido malentendido rápido, queriendo evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente posterior.

—Creo que dejaste de ser una "novata" hace tiempo, _oficinista_ —apuntó, burlón, y con ello logró que la otra voltease a verlo (aún cuando siguiese enojada) al instante—. No lo tomes así; sólo quise decir que como esta no es una misión complicada, quizá podrías... No lo sé. _¿Aprovechar y disfrutar del spa, y ese tipo de cosas?_ Últimamente, casi ningún encargo es así… y lo sabes tan bien como yo —agregó con un distraído encogimiento de hombros.

Aún con su vista puesta sobre sus orbes camuflados detrás de ese cristal ámbar que seguía luciendo, Holley no contestó; su rostro delataba que estaba pensando en lo mencionado, como si decidiera si aceptar era mejor que buscar algún argumento para mantenerse en pie _o viceversa_ , y eso fue suficiente para que el chico sintiese que la disputa había terminado incluso antes de comenzar apropiadamente.

Optando por acercarse al mayordomo francés detrás de la barra de bebidas para iniciar con la recolección de información —como solía ser lo usual—, lo que le detuvo a dos pasos de encaminarse ahí fue el tironeo a su campera, que fue precedido por un ágil agarre que, si bien no esperaba, le confundió más que sobresaltarlo en sí.

«¿Qué demonios...?»

—Lamento interrumpir su enternecedora pelea de pareja —empezó a decir con falsa cortesía el sujeto de traje blanco que se acercaba a ellos. Aunque la analista no se molestó en reprimir su molestia, Siddeley tampoco lo hizo cuando rodó los ojos, farfullando por lo bajo algo que al otro hombre ni le importó escuchar—, pero espero que estén pasando una gran noche en esta maravillosa re-apertura.

—Lo estamos haciendo, no se preocupe —respondió ella, sonando más borde y desinteresada de lo que habría querido.

Por más de asombrar y causar cierta gracia en Sid —sobretodo, cuando terminó por aferrarse a su brazo, segura—, al anfitrión tampoco pareció interesarle el desaire.

—Entendido. —Sí, no había duda de que el tipo ignoraba… _sutilezas_ —. Pero, si necesitan algo, pueden avisarme. Al superintendente Cad Spinner (en otras palabras: su servidor) le encanta darle únicamente lo mejor de lo mejor a sus invitados V.I.P. en cualquier momento.

—No lo dudamos —respondieron al unísono, totalmente escépticos en cuanto Cad les dio la espalda para ir a darle la bienvenida a otro extravagante par.

Le siguieron con la mirada y no fue hasta que el transportista tosió que Holley se separó, torpemente apenada... luego de que pasara un considerable tiempo para ello. Por supuesto, _el engreído superintendente había tenido la culpa de ello, y no cualquier indicio de comodidad_ , como se creyó a simple vista.

— ¿Te...? ¿Te parece vernos antes del banquete de bienvenida?

Y aunque no se esperó que tomara la iniciativa —más que nada, por basarse en cómo solía actuar con el otro agente británico—, sonrío de lado al girarse, parcialmente curioso por ver cómo seguiría el resto del día.

—Supongo que es una cita —comentó sin pensarlo, lo notó hasta que reaccionó ante su propia voz... y la risa de Holley ante tanta espontaneidad.

—Sí, también creo lo mismo... —contestó, más divertida que tímida, totalmente en contraste a como se dejaba ver—. Y que será perfecto —añadió en un susurro que quedó entre el ambiente y ella luego de alejarse lo suficiente para seguir lo acordado.

* * *

 **S** e mentalizó durante todo el camino hacia la habitación de su compañera de equipo, concentrándose en que lo que tendrían no saldría de los parámetros estándar de cualquier misión en la que hubiesen participado antes, cuestión de profesionalismo siempre y... al final, se sentía como cualquier otro de los adolescente rebelde de los que paseaban por ahí, jactándose de la herencia de sus padres o de cualquier hazaña suicida; estrictamente, era un caso o el otro, nunca un punto medio.

Suspiró con pesadez al ver pasar uno de esos jóvenes —en concreto: del primer grupo dividido— y, autocompadeciéndose de momento, llamó a la puerta con unos cuantos golpes moderados. Al cabo de pocos segundos, Holley apareció en el marco; dejando atrás su uniforme de oficina, tenía un su ceñido vestido morado y, los pendientes, con el mismo resplandor y forma que los del bolso —indudablemente, de diseñador— que sostenía se mantenían hasta en su estilizado calzado. En conjunto, fue lo que en _mayor medida_ ayudó a robarle el aliento al piloto, que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimularlo tras percatarse de la expresión expectante de ella.

— ¿Todo listo?

Carraspeando, acomodó el cuello de su camisa con la misma mano con la que liberó parte de la presión que ejercía el moño del smoking negro que debía usar esa noche, cómodas y ventajosas órdenes del trabajo.

—Todo listo, compañera —reiteró confiada y casualmente, sonriendo en el acto cuando ella lo hizo primero.

Después de ello, todo se volvía _ligeramente_ confuso, y esforzarse con la jaqueca que tenía sólo empeoraría las cosas… porque, entre ese recuerdo en Piston Peak, la confirmación de que la misión se había cancelado por faltas de pruebas y el hecho de que _su compañera_ dormía a su lado —en la cama que compartían _y apenas vestida_ — había una gran diferencia de tiempos.

Comprobándolo con una mirada por encima de su descubierto hombro, se aseguró de que la espía siguiese profundamente dormida; fue entonces que, manteniendo el mismo cuidado en no despertarla, se levantó y vistió parcialmente antes de buscar dónde habían terminado sus demás cosas. Lo único que agradecía, en verdad, era seguir siendo prolijo bajo cualquier tipo — _literalmente_ — de situación presente.

 _«Y aquí está.»_

Sobre el tocador y junto a las demás cosas importantes y/o de valor acomodadas, le encontró: su celular, con más llamadas perdidas y mensajes de los que podría haber calculado. Sólo de constatar ello, un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa nerviosa se asomaba en su rostro.

Fácilmente, más de la mitad de los mensajes de voz eran de Finn. Y la otra mitad le preguntaban si él había sido _el otro responsable_ de haber incendiado el Parque Nacional la noche anterior _, por haber volado bajo_.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Una adormilada Holley se oyó en el preciso momento, atinando a levantarse para verle mejor entre la cascada que se formaba con su revuelto cabello—. Cielos… _mi cabeza se siente tan pesada…_

No tuvo respuesta, aunque tampoco le fue necesaria. Tan pronto como se había despertado, terminó desplomándose sobre el colchón para reanudar la falta de sueño.

Por más de que Siddeley estuviese lo suficientemente seguro de no haber sido capaz de pilotear luego de las tantas copas compartidas con Holley —que, finalmente, le hicieron desahogarse por haber tenido que terminar con Mater por no ponerlo en peligro— por motivos más que lógicos, una parte de él aún mantenía esa pequeña sospecha.

 _Bah…_

El incendio no podría haber sido tan malo y, a fin de cuentas, tampoco había pruebas que le señalaran directamente.

—Un secreto más para Finn no marcará la diferencia.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó hasta aquí!_ Originalmente, esto iba a ser con Shampain (Marina and the Diamonds(L)) peeeeero~ ayer al escribir la graaaan mayoría desde el celular —relación tsundere con la notebook y necesitaba un tiempo (?— y poner al azar las canciones... entre tantas, no creo que haya sido casualidad que tocara esta en dos oportunidades 7v7 y como le iba mejor para menos drama... esto fue lo que salió x3.**

 **Espero que haya gustado~ —en especial a ti, Sammie-Frannie :'D— y... trataré de seguir adelante con el capricho de subir más cosas seguidas, sean fics bizarros por aquí, continuaciones o... más fics bizarros por allá (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir (además de desear felices fiestas de nuevo 7v7)... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
